


Preoccupazioni mattutine

by athenachan



Series: Another Word [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Erwin...?»<br/>Si voltò leggermente di lato, consapevole di chi fosse quella voce e sorrise appena. Rivaille stava ancora con gli occhi appena socchiusi, chiaro segno che si fosse appena svegliato, probabilmente a causa del suo soprassalto, quando aveva aperto gli occhi poco prima. «Shhh... Non è niente, torna a dormire.» Il moretto parve annuire appena, salvo poi spingersi verso di lui e rannicchiarsi meglio contro il suo corpo, sospirando e chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupazioni mattutine

**Author's Note:**

> Storia dedicata a LadyRin.

Svegliarsi era come riemergere, come riprendere finalmente respiro dopo averlo trattenuto per troppo, troppo tempo. Faceva male la gola, quando riapriva gli occhi, quando riprendeva a pompare aria nei polmoni; gli sembrava sempre di stare in apnea, come se non potesse fare a meno di trattenere l'aria, perché sommerso da chissà quale Oceano in tempesta.  
Era stupido, forse, ma rabbrividiva alla consapevolezza di sognare qualcosa di così spaventoso per un motivo più profondo delle proprie paure reali; sapeva che era un modo che aveva il suo essere per dirgli qualcosa, magari un semplice timore dell'ignoto o, magari, aveva rimosso qualche ricordo inerente al mare – ma dubitava di esserci finito in mezzo durante una tempesta: aveva sempre vissuto in città e l'Oceano era sempre stato troppo lontano da casa, per andarci.  
«Erwin...?»  
Si voltò leggermente di lato, consapevole di chi fosse quella voce e sorrise appena. Rivaille stava ancora con gli occhi appena socchiusi, chiaro segno che si fosse appena svegliato, probabilmente a causa del suo soprassalto, quando aveva aperto gli occhi poco prima. «Shhh... Non è niente, torna a dormire.» Il moretto parve annuire appena, salvo poi spingersi verso di lui e rannicchiarsi meglio contro il suo corpo, sospirando e chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi.  
Se ne sorprese, in parte, perché doveva essere stato un gesto più che altro dettato dall'incoscienza: era ancora troppo presto, perché Rivaille si svegliasse completamente. Lui, invece, si sarebbe dovuto alzare tra un'oretta e non aveva senso neppure provare a riaddormentarsi.  
Osservò la testa scura che era poggiata contro il suo petto e sorrise maggiormente, con gli occhi aperti solo per metà, mentre posava una mano sulla stessa e cominciava a carezzarli piano, in un movimento continuo e tranquillo. Rivaille emise un sospiro di apprezzamento, quasi muto, mentre si rannicchiava meglio contro di lui, senza far rumore.  
Continuò ad accarezzarlo per qualche minuto, prima di provare a chiudere gli occhi per un po'; la sveglia avrebbe comunque suonato, ma d'altra parte aveva imparato a lasciare solo la vibrazione, in modo che fosse il solo a sentirla. Non voleva che l'altro assimilasse i suoi ritmi, aveva già il suo da fare durante il giorno, di certo svegliarsi alle cinque non era tra le sue prerogative.  
«Erwin?» La voce impastata del compagno gli fece socchiudere nuovamente gli occhi, mentre notava che questi se ne era rimasto abbarbicato contro il suo petto: probabilmente stava per dire qualcosa che lo faceva vergognare, per quello non lo guardava. «Cosa?»  
«Quando hai il prossimo giorno libero?»  
«La prossima Domenica, credo.» Mormorò, pensandoci brevemente. Avrebbe finito di lavorare sul progetto che portava avanti da quasi due mesi, quindi avrebbe potuto prendersi tutta la giornata.  
«Mh.» Non sembrava soddisfatto granché dalla risposta che gli aveva dato, così volle indagare.  
«Perché? Volevi fare qualcosa?»  
«Mia madre vuole conoscerti.» Erwin rimase in silenzio. C'era qualcosa che non gli tornava, dato che Rivaille aveva sempre preferito tenere lontani la sua famiglia e lui; credeva fosse perché aveva il timore reagissero male, come aveva fatto la famiglia Smith, che aveva l'insana speranza che Erwin tornasse sulla retta via, ma forse non era davvero stato quello il problema.  
«Tua madre? Le hai parlato di me?»  
«Di noi.» Sottolineò Rivaille, prima di allontanare il viso dal suo petto e sollevare gli occhi grigi, per cercare i suoi. Erwin era sorpreso, ma d'altra parte se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare, prima o poi.  
Stavano assieme da due anni e solo dopo il secondo anno lui aveva rivelato la loro relazione alla propria famiglia, con risultati disastrosi, ma erano andati comunque a vivere insieme e continuavano a farlo. «Le ho detto che stavo con un uomo e ha detto che vuole incontrarti.»  
Prese un lungo respiro, prima di sfiorare una delle guance appena rosate del compagno. Si vedeva che era accigliato, preoccupato dalla possibile reazione della donna, ma Erwin inconsciamente non poteva credere che sarebbe andata così male: voleva vederlo, dunque forse era soltanto molto in apprensione per il figlio, non tanto per il fatto che vivesse con un maschio.  
«Non preoccuparti, non andrà come con i miei. Mi hai sempre detto che è una donna gentile, no? Sono certo che non avremo problemi.»  
«E se non le piaci? O peggio, se  _le piaci_?» Rise il biondo, abbassandosi a baciargli appena le labbra schiuse in una smorfia. «Non dire idiozie, sono sicuro che le basterà che il suo  _piccolo_  sia felice.»  
Rivaille gli tirò un calcio contro lo stinco da sotto le coperte, facendolo guaire di dolore, mentre soffocava una leggera risatina. «E dai, non stai mai allo scherzo.»  
«So stare agli scherzi, ma i tuoi sono  _idioti_. Vedrai quando avrai la scogliosi perché sei troppo alto e stai gobbo, tu aspetta e vedrai.»  
Erwin sbuffò, «Cattivo.» ma lo strinse contro di sé, abbracciandolo mentre il moretto, seppure apparisse reticente, lo lasciò fare, ritornando ad affondare il viso nel petto ampio del maggiore. Il biondo continuò a sorridere, tornando a carezzare i capelli scuri del compagno, che parlò nuovamente, con voce ovattata dalla sua posizione. «Quindi le dico che andiamo Domenica?»  
«Ovviamente. Ah, a tua madre piacciono i fiori?»  
Il silenzio che ne seguì e il relativo pugno contro lo stomaco gli fece capire che, no, i fiori probabilmente non sarebbero andati bene. O almeno non a Rivaille.


End file.
